the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo
" How does your fear taste, dear Nephalem ?" - Diablo to Sargeros upon meeting him. Diablo is an Archdemon and one of the main antagonistes in the first book, since he manipulated the fears of his opponents, hoping that they would kill Sargeros, fearing the power the latter could have. Biography Personality Diablo is described by many as being very dangerous, even Baal and Mephistopheles fear him, both because of his immense superior power and also because of his incredible intellect. Despite being the strongest of all Archdemons, Diablo prefers to use his mind to come up with dangerous plans that he than use to greately weaken his foes to strike them down; his control over terror makes Diablo even more dangerous, because he can convince others to go against each other out of fear of what might happen. He did so with Michael, Camael, Samael and Lilith, making them fearful of what Sargeros could become, so that they would go after him to kill him. As the lord of Terror, Diablo is very skilled into manipulating the others, using fear as a weapon to cause the others to be fearful of what could happen: he is very skilled into causing doubt into others, making them afraid of betrayal or loss, so that they would do his own dirty work for him. When Diablo learned of Sargeros' existance, he started to manipulate the others, maki ng them belive that the boy was too dangerous and he must be killed before he could become strong enough to defeat them, causing him to be hunted down by Heaven and Hell. This shows that Diablo is an expert manipulator and he can easily use the others to achieve his plans. He sees himself as an artist of terror. He knows that conquest comes when enemies turn their back on fear rather than face them. However, Diablo does not acquire his satisfaction from conquest itself, as Mephisto might. Diablo feeds on the terror that precedes the conquest. To him, the fear a victim has is a greater reward than the pain they suffer when they are actually torture However Diablo is not one that hesitates to get his own hands dirty, but he prefers to remain hidden as long as he can, because he wants to keep his strength only if there are threats that others learns about his plan: in this case Diablo hasno problem into revealing himself, showing that he can become very dangerous as a foe, since his brute force is more than enough to fight even Lucifer, who was surprised by how much strong Doablo was comparred to the others. Physical Appearence Human Appearence Archdemon Appearence When he reveals his demonic nature, Diablo has orange flaming eyes and he stands as tall as 5,0 metres, with a mascular red body, huge black spines on his back and a long tail. He is very muscular in this form and he also has a pair of horns in his head and he has sharp teeth and talons capable to kill effortlessly even First Sphere Angels. Powers and Abilities Diablo is the most dangerous of all Prime Evils and he is described as being very dangerous, since he surpasses any Demon in strength and physical conditions, making him very dangerous. Diablo is also described by his siblings as being the most dangerous demon to have ever existed, since he is capable to defeat any of them with ease. Archdemon Powers * 'Low Tier Omnipotence -' Diablo is described as the most dangerous of Prime Evils even if he is the youngest of them: Diablo showed to be very powerful and he is above powerful beings such as Michael; Diablo managed to gain the upper hand and only Lucifer proved to be too strong for him. ** 'Nigh Omniscience -' As the third oldest Demon ever created, Diablo holds a vast knowledge about the world and he knows a lot of spells and he is famous among the Archdemons for being the one with the greatst intelligence among them, surpassing even his older siblings. ** 'Advanced Reality Warping -' Diablo is capable to cause great amount of destruction, since he is an Archdemon created by Abaddon, the most powerful and destructive of all Primordial Beings. ** 'Highly Advanced Demonic Smite -' Diablo has a smite strong enough to kill anything weaker than a Primordial Species Level Entities, making Diablo very powerful. Diablo's smite is also capable to cause some serious harm to an Archangel level being, causing them to be momentary stunned. * 'Advanced Demonic Magic -' As an Archdemon, Diablo has highly advanced magical abilities, making him one of the most dangerous Demons in the world, second only to Baal, who is much more skilled than him into magic. Diablo however rarely use his magic and he reveal it only when he is facing very powerful opponents, otherwise he uses his brute force and his terror powers. * 'Immortality -' Diablo is 13.8 billions years old and he is still alive: he could potentially live forever if he is not killed. ** 'Nigh Invulnerability -' As an Archdemon, Diablo's body is nearly indestructible and he can only be harmed or killed by beings that reach at least a level of Omnipotence. Diablo can easily fight against an entire army of Angels and he is able to best also every Archangel in a single fight, since his body is much more resistant and durable than that of his siblings. *** 'Demonic Weaknesses Immunity -' Diablo is immune to many demonic weaknesses and as such he can walk on sacred ground and he is immune to Holy Water and Holy Fire and he can take it with ease. Diablo is also immune and resistant to many weapons angelic weapons and he is also reistant to sacred and blessed metals. ** 'Highly Advanced Super Healing -' * 'Highly Advanced Super Strength -' * 'Highly Advanced Super Speed -' * 'Highly Advanced Super Agility -' * 'Highly Advanced Super Durability -' * 'Highly Advanced Super Stamina -' Lord of Terror Powers As the Lord of Terror, Diablo has earned a reputation feared all over Hell, since his mere presence is more than enough to make others remember their greatest fears. * 'Terror Manipulation -' As the Lord of Terror, Diablo is capable to induce a great amount of fear and terror into his opponents, making them incapable to even move, since they are literraly paralised from Terror; Diablo stated that he really enjoys using this power, because he belives he is his greatest weapon, since he can manipulate his opponents emotions and force them to do what he wants, making him very dangerous when he needs to be. He managed to manipulate Michael, Samael, Lilith and Camael into hunting Sargeros, fearful of what he could do to them if they let him live. ** 'Terror Manifestation -' Diablo can also manifest physically the deapest fears of his opponents and send them against his opponents, allowing him to become very dangerous when he wants to be. ** 'Death by Terror -' Diablo can kill his foes if he generates enough terror to terrify them to the point where they die literraly out of fear. Abilities * 'Master Manipulator/ Intelligence -' * 'Master Intimidation -' Weaknesses Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Greater Demons